Rutina de ejercicios
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: AU Humanstuck - Eres Equius Zahhak y esta es tu rutina de mañana. Desde que terminaste con Aradia, y lo dices así porque aún te cuesta admitir que te ha dejado, haces exactamente lo mismo.. Pero quizá hoy no, porque hay otra cosa que llama tu atención. - EquiusxBro soft lemon y eso.


**NA: Hey babes, bueno ya aviso de entrada que este es otro fic experimental… De eso en los que hay posible OoC y mierdas benditas. No sé si este Equius es demasiado reflexivo, quizá demasiado idiota y a Bro… Bueno lo he llamado Drik, no sé nunca si eso es lo adecuado.**

Eres Equius Zahhak y esta es tu rutina de mañana. Desde que terminaste con Aradia, y lo dices así porque aún te cuesta admitir que te ha dejado, haces exactamente lo mismo. Te levantas a las seis, es pronto, pero en realidad te gusta pensar que así aprovechas mejor todas las horas del día. Tomas un desayuno alto en proteínas, huevos, bacón, tostadas y zumo de naranja. Cuando terminas de comer te diriges al gimnasio. La gente cree que eres adicto al trabajo, porque te dedicas a hacer_ planings_ deportivos para los clientes del gimnasio y te encanta, pero también porque pasas parte de tus horas libres ejercitando tu cuerpo en esas cuatro paredes.

Y ahí estás, junto a la monitora de natación Feferi Peixes, que es francamente bonita y alguna vez se te ha insinuado pero a ti no te dice nada. Es curioso, porque si es un tipo de chica con la que serías afín, después de todo hace mucho deporte, es femenina y sonríe de una forma espectacular. Pero no, no es lo que te interesa. Aradia era muy distinta, con tendencia a ser agresiva, era mandona y a veces mal educada. No sabes por qué te gustaba tanto y en cierto modo aún sueñas con ella.

— Me preguntaba si quieres que me encargue yo del _planing_ de ejercicios de los nuevos chicos — escuchas decir a Feferi con su voz dulce, crees que está preocupada por algo. La miras confuso y entonces ella pasa su mano por tu brazo haciéndote sentir totalmente incomodo, no te gusta que te toquen de ese modo.— Es que trabajas tanto últimamente…

—No pasa nada, Peixes, estoy bien, soy un hombre ¿sabes?— contestas mientras ves acercarse a los dos nuevos. Uno es un chico menudo de tez morena y ojos castaños. Es guapo y te gusta el entusiasmo con el que sonríe, no crees que aguante uno de tus entrenamientos. El otro es más alto, parece más fuerte a pesar de su delgadez, tiene las espaldas anchas y podría ser alguien aceptable.— Me quedo con el alto.

Probablemente no te das cuenta de que Feferi piensa que eres un poco cretino, porque siempre lo piensa cuando te escucha comentar cosas como "Soy un hombre" o por el estilo. Quizá no te has percatado de que ella también trabaja mucho, la verdad es que eres un poco lerdo con eso a veces, y lo sabes aunque nunca lo admitirías en voz alta.

Estás centrado en cómo va a ser la tabla de ejercicios que diseñes para ese tipo cuando le ves pasar. Su pelo rubio destaca y es que el tipo llama la atención con esas gafas de sol dentro de un edificio como tú solías hacer hace años. Sabes su nombre, no has hablado nunca con él pero le has visto trabajar en las máquinas. Es Dirk Strider.

—Sabes, me lo he pensado mejor — dices justo antes de que la pareja llegue frente a ti.— Creo que podrías hacerte cargo tú, parecen muy debiluchos.

Feferi pone los ojos en blanco y se acerca a los clientes, pero tú a penas te das cuenta. De un modo extraño estás abstraído por el rubio. Te acercas a él, está claro que con los bíceps que tiene no necesita un plan de ejercicios, sabe cómo hacérselo solo pero necesitas una excusa para hablarle.

El Strider está en el banco de estiramientos, preparándose para su rutina de deportes. Cuando te acercas te das cuenta de que no sabes que decir y además él lleva puestos unos cascos de música, así que te colocas en el banco de ejercicios adyacentes y te pones a estirar. Es curioso, nunca te has sentido atraído por hombres, pero este en concreto no sabes por qué, este te llama la atención de un modo especial. La verdad es que no tienes ni idea de si tendrías una relación sexual por él, pero por algún motivo te atrae. Si fueras un poco más introspectivo quizá analizarías que eso de homosexual, heterosexual o bisexual es una chorrada inventada para clasificar cosas inclasificables, como es la atracción hacía las personas, pero no lo eres así que solamente te sientes confuso.

Estiras tu cuerpo, en realidad mucho más musculado y trabajado que el suyo, esperas poder impresionarle y que te hable, porque sabes que eres mejor. Estás pensando en ello cuando te das cuenta de que comentes exactamente el mismo error que cometiste con Aradia, creer que porque eras mejor debías atraerlos o algo por el estilo. Odias a esa chica casi tanto como la amas, porque has aprendido un montón de mierda sobre las relaciones sociales que no puedes sufrir, y solo esperas que Drik Strider sea una de esa clase de humanoides decentes. De esos que admiran la verdadera educación y sienten atracción por el buen gusto. En realidad solo esperas gustarle, porque tu autoestima está por los suelos y de algún modo necesitas que algo sea como quieres.

Terminas la tanda de estiramientos adecuada y te levantas del banco, no sabes qué va a hacer él ahora. Eso te supone un problema. Tú quieres llamar la atención de ese tipo, aunque todavía no sepas el verdadero motivo de por qué. Suspiras estirando tus brazos y ves a los dos capullos a los que deberías haber diseñado su _planing_. Están jugando con las pesas y ni siquiera han estirado. Tienes unas irrefutables ganas de gritarle a Feferi lo incompetente que es, pero te retienes porque que esos dos no destruyan la maquinaría es mucho más importante. Después de todo eres tú el que se queda cuando el gimnasio cierra para hacer el mantenimiento.

Escuchas las risas del chico más menudo, mientras el otro interpreta una voz ridícula mientras tira de los discos de 4 kilos.

—¿Qué hacéis? — preguntas mientras recoges los discos de menor peso que han dejado desperdigados por el suelo los muy ineptos.

—Esperamos a la monitora — dice con voz dulce el moreno. Ves cómo se sonroja un poco y te das cuenta de que probablemente solo es un crio.

Suspiras y les miras fingiendo cierta indulgencia que en realidad no tienes.

— Tenéis que esperarla en aquella cabina— dices señalando los bancos junto a los despachos. Te parece mentira que de verdad no sepan comportarse, pero asumes que solo son un par de lerdos que no tienen ni idea de que va la vida.

Miras al alto, que sonríe de forma maliciosa y te hace pensar que va a decir algo sumamente irritante, pero el pequeño le coge de la mano y tras lanzarle una mirada de súplica los ves alejarse hacía donde les has indicado. Te giras a buscar al Strider, tu asunto con él no se había acabado, pero no está por ningún lado. Podría estar en la sauna o en el lavabo o a saber. No te lo replanteas demasiado y decides irte directo a la máquina de musculación de los gemelos. Tienes que trabajarlos un poco, porque recientemente te has centrado demasiado en los brazos y a ti te gusta dar una imagen acorde. Odias a esos tipos que solo ejercitan una parte de su cuerpo, como brazos y abdominales, solo para ligar. No se trata de ser alguien sexy, se trata de tener un cuerpo sano.

Colocas tu cuerpo en la máquina, con tus piernas perfectamente alineadas y empiezas a moverte. Al principio te cuesta un poco, pero vas pillando ritmo. Lo único que te molesta es ver esa "A" tatuada en el dorso de tu rodilla. Lo hiciste por ella y te das cuenta de lo absurdo que es tatuarse el nombre de un amante. Siempre viene y van, aunque no pensaras que eso iba a pasar con Aradia. Levantas la mirada y lo ves, a Dirk Strider, haciendo abdominales sentado sobre tú máquina favorita. Te gusta esa máquina porque es una de las primeras que se compraron en el gimnasio. Está vieja, pero has pasado muchos ratos en ella y ahora ahí está él, moviendo sus brazos y ejercitándose. Ves cómo le cae el sudor por la frente y esa cara de indiferencia que pone al moverse. Su camiseta ajustada marca el movimiento de sus pectorales al ejercer toda su fuerza con los brazos y su abdomen perfecto. Casi ni ves a toda la gente que hay a vuestro alrededor, lo cual está bien porque si no te sentirías muy incómodo. Después de todo, ver a ese chico ejercitarse te parece excitante y tú no eres de ese tipo de tíos que se masturbarían en el trabajo. Por eso quizá intentas no pensar demasiado, apartar la vista del Strider y continúas a lo tuyo, cuando Feferi aparece con unas cuantas hojas.

—Equius, te llaman en el despacho — dice y se va. Lo cierto es que está muy molesta porque has dejado de hacer tu trabajo, pero no te dice nada. Cree que lo estás pasando mal. En el fondo a ti te daría mucha rabia pensar que te está tratando como a una niña, pero como no lo sabes actúas con naturalidad. Y es que a veces eres un poco egocéntrico cuando se trata de mujeres, aunque irónicamente tu mejor colega sea una.

Vas al despacho y coges el teléfono, al otro lado está Nepeta que te invita a pasarse por su bar esa noche. Ella es tu mejor colega, a la que no ves desde hace meses con la excusa de que tienes trabajo. Ella sabe que es mentira, pero te lo tolera porque te quiere mucho. A menudo crees que no te la mereces.

—Sabes que me cuesta hablar de estas cosas pero…— aprovechas que está al teléfono, no sueles contarle tus emociones, porque crees que eso es de nenas, pero como lo del Strider es tan raro quizá la necesitas. Sueltas un par de monosílabos con el nombre de Dirk y la oyes reírse al otro lado del hilo telefónico. Es curioso cómo llega a entenderte sin que tú te expreses decentemente.

—¿Purrqué no tratas de hablar con él? — te dice, como si no fuera sumamente extraño que te atrajera un hombre. Cuando vas a contestar un sonido ambiguo sale de tu garganta, porque por un lado quieres hacerlo pero si lo analizas tampoco lo quieres hacer tanto.— Tú solo dile, hola.

Tras decir eso, te añade que te pases más tarde por el bar a contarle cómo ha ido y cuelga. Te quedas cinco minutos pegado al teléfono, escuchando los pitidos repetitivos y pensando claramente en qué vas a hacer. No importa, tienes trabajo que hacer.

Sales del despacho y el chico menudo de antes se choca contra ti, es normal porque va correteando como un idiota.

—Soy Tavros, Feferi me ha dicho que tú podías darme unas gafas de natación — dice y te sonríe. Es un engorro, pero le dices que te siga y le das las condenadas gafas. Él las mira y luego te mira a ti.— ¿Me puedes dar las de color marrón?

Te preguntas por qué diablos será tan tonto, pero coges las gafas de buceo marrones y se las das. En ese momento miras el reloj, tienes que ir a dar una clase de capoeira. Lo detestas, pero te ayuda a no pensar así que vas a ello. Te pasas la clase abstraído, siendo el peor profesor de la historia de ese gimnasio y te preguntas porqué aceptaste substituir a Hussie en sus vacaciones, pero ahí estás. Te gustan más los jueves, porque los jueves eres el monitor de boxeo y eso sí que te gusta, como los martes con la lucha libre. Quizá eres la única persona del mundo a quien no le gustan los viernes como hoy.

Cuando la clase termina tienes veinte minutos para almorzar, que vas a aprovechar en la sauna, entre otras cosas porque estás sumamente fatigado y es que no duermes tan bien como sueles pedir a tus clientes que hagan con la estúpida frase de "Una higiene de sueño hace a un hombre".

Te quitas la ropa en el vestuario y te enrollas en una de esas toallas blancas con el logo del gimnasio. Te gusta la textura de la toalla a tu cintura, te sientes extrañamente cómodo. Recoges tu pelo en una coleta y caminas por encima de la madera que va hasta la sauna descalzo. Deberías llevar unas chanclas, son reglamentarias, pero como no tienes las tuyas cogerás unas del gimnasio en la entrada de la sauna. Después de todo, están ahí para eso.

Entras en la sauna y notas el vapor sobre tu piel. La sensación de calor es agradable, aunque no te guste sudar te sientes cómodo envuelto en ese ambiente. Tú siempre has sido de los que aguantan bien las temperaturas muy elevadas o la ausencia total de estas.

Te sientas al fondo, con la mirada puesta en el reloj. Hoy ya has holgazaneado suficiente en el trabajo, no te puedes permitir hacerlo más. Piensas que tras la relajante ducha vas a ponerte a saco con los entrenamientos del cliente Ampora, porque Cronus te pidió un trabajo más agresivo de espalda y aún ni has revisado que era lo que estaba haciendo hasta ahora.

Te pasas la mano por la frente apartándote el sudor y cierras los ojos un instante, cuando de golpe una voz te incordia.

—Tú tienes pinta de brony — dice la voz de forma sosegada, es grave. Abres los ojos y lo ves frente a ti, se ha quitado las gafas y tiene unos ojos de color entre ambarino y naranja bastante alucinantes.

No tienes ni idea de a que se refiere pero asientes.

— Supongo que si— fijes con indiferencia y sonríes.

—Bueno, tienes pinta de ser de los fans de Rarity —le miras sentarse a tu lado. ¿Por qué te está hablando? Y ¿Por qué no tienes ni idea de qué?

—La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres.— Disimulas lo mucho que te estás muriendo por dentro. Recuerdas una de aquellas frases absurdas que solía decirte Aradia, "_Cool Kids just don't care_". Vale, no es que tú te consideres alguien guay, pero a este tío le quieres molar a costa de lo que sea. Así pues juegas a fingir que no te importa. Es fácil si piensas en los acordes de _Smoke on the water_ mientras hablas, pareces un poco alelado pero no importa, te sientes más cómodo así.

—¿En serio? Hubiera jurado que eres un brony— insiste y no sabes cómo diablos continuar esa conversación.

—¿Qué es un brony?

Su risa entra por tus oídos. Te gusta tanto su tono de voz, es casi tan excitante como verle hacer ejercicios y entonces caes en la cuenta. Esos bíceps están desnudos frente a ti. De hecho te das cuenta de que al igual que tú lleva únicamente una tolla a la cintura y es cuando agradeces brutalmente estar en las saunas y no en las duchas. Lo agradeces entre otras cosas porque si te sonrojas, todo quedará limitado al calor. Lo malo es que empiezas a notar como la sangre se acumula en tu entrepierna y eso no tienes muy claro como disimularlo.

— Carece de importancia, es una forma de calificar a un colectivo que mira unos dibujos animados— Le miras mover los labios, tampoco es que te importe mucho lo que tiene que decir, y ves cómo se muerde ligeramente el labio inferior cuando te repasa con la mirada. Parpadeas sorprendido, sí se ha fijado en ti, sí parece gay, te está hablando y… Tú no tienes una respuesta real a lo que sea que te haya insinuado con ese movimiento. Estás tan paralizado… Y se ríe de nuevo. Te mira con esos ojos naranjas y es como si te atravesara, sabe lo que piensa sin lugar a dudas.

—Eh… Estoy sudando mucho, creo que necesito otra toalla— balbuceas estúpidamente. ¿Cómo no vas a sudar en una jodida sauna? Sonríes estúpidamente.

—Vaya, yo creía que te sobraba la única que llevas—dice apoyándose contra la pared de madera. Te ha dejado de mirar y se ha apoyado contra la madera que reviste la pared. Te has quedado con la boca abierta, y es que no esperabas algo tan directo. Ves cómo se pasa una mano por encima de su cuádriceps izquierdo y te fijas en sus manos.

—Es posible — dices cuando consigues despertar de tu pasmo. Te sientes tan sumamente idiota, además de cachondo y ni siquiera comprendes la naturaleza de todas esas emociones. Tú no eres gay, te dices cuando de golpe él se estira y se acerca más a ti, con su pierna próxima a la tuya. Y entonces dejas de pensar.

Sus dedos pasean de forma delicada sobre tu pierna, acariciando tu piel y el escaso bello de tu pierna hasta esconderse bajo la toalla blanca. La cabeza del Strider se apoya en tu cuello y notas sus labios restregarse sobre tu piel sudorosa, él también está algo sudado. La mano de Dirk se aferra a tu pene semi-erecto y notas como un calambre te sacude. Empieza a masajearte cuando sus dientes se aferran a tu cuello en un pequeño mordisco y con la otra mano agarra tu cadera perfectamente definida, deslizando uno de sus dedos en la línea que marca el inicio de la pierna. En algún momento te gustaría preguntarte cómo has llegado a este punto, pero solo puedes notar su mano arriba y debajo de tu miembro y tus impulsivas ganas de besarle.

Agarras su mandíbula con tus manos, a ambos lados de su cara y arrastras su boca contra la tuya. El contacto húmedo de su boca te resulta exageradamente excitante y la forma en la que entrecierra los ojos al besarte. Te separas ligeramente al dejar escapar un gemido cuando el Strider aprovecha para bajar su cabeza, que se aloja ahora entre tus piernas.

Dices adiós a la toalla que aguantabas con la mano, entre otras cosas porque el sexo en las saunas está prohibido. La boca de Dirk está caliente sobre tu pene, sientes su aliento sobre la piel justo instantes antes que su lengua repase las venas de tu miembro. Te gustaría decir algo, pero solo puedes abrir la boca para gemir y te sientes como un jodido muñeco. Acaricias la nuca del Strider, introduciendo tus dedos entre su rubio pelo y guiándolo en su movimiento. Deberías darte cuenta de que te estás clavando las uñas en la pierna a ti mismo, pero no puedes porque solo notas su legua repasando tu glande y todos esos calambres de placer que suben por tu espina dorsal. Te apoyas contra la pared mientras dejas escapar un sonoro gemido y obligas al rubio a aumentar la velocidad de su cabeza en el vaivén. Notas el calor de su garganta en el momento justo en el que vas a correrte. Cierras los ojos, es como estar en otra parte. No hay trabajo, no existe el gimnasio, nada.

—Stri-st-— dices en pos de avisarle, en balde. Tu cuerpo se tensa por un instante y dejas que salga el semen. Notas como cada uno de tus músculos se relaja y tu cerebro se queda completamente en blanco.

Abres los ojos y le miras pasarse el brazo por la boca, te sonríe y se pasa la lengua por los dientes. Vas a decir algo, de hecho no quieres que quede solo ahí, pero de golpe entran más clientes en la sauna rompiendo el momento íntimo. Son otra vez el moreno bajito y aquel alto delgaducho, y creías que no podías odiarlos más.

—Nos vemos en las duchas —dice el Strider mientras te devuelve tu toalla y se levanta. Tú sonríes con ese pasmo que te caracteriza. No tienes ni idea de qué significa todo lo que ha pasado, pero te gusta y nunca has sido un tipo reflexivo. Le miras salir entre el vaho y te levantas para seguirle. Si, esa noche tendrás muchas cosas que contarle a Nepeta.


End file.
